The Way To A Man's Heart is Through His Stomach
by The Night Owl is Addicted
Summary: Kaitani Riku tries to prove the saying true, at Kamiya Taiga's expense. Whoever said that being smart in football meant that you can cook? RikuxKamiya oneshot.


Pairing: Kaitani Riku x Kamiya Taiga

Prompt: Sunny side up

Gelly: What do you know- another one. I probably won't stop until my craving for fics about the pair are satiated. To Molly, *feigns innocence* why, _whatever_ are you talking about? Of course _not~ _X3

Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.

xXx

Riku was a wonderful boyfriend; smart, responsible, caring, protective, calm, skilled in areas other than football- Taiga could write a whole list and not be done in one day.

Then again, when it came to cooking, he couldn't help but wonder why he even let the smaller boy hold a skillet. Don't even mention the knives. Their poor kitchen. Taiga had to have it repaired more than thrice, and those were just the major disasters. Every time Riku tried to cook, the room always looked as if football players had decided to play a whole game there, and he wouldn't even have a decent meal prepared by then.

He never could resist, though, when Riku would put on his determined face and demand Taiga to let him have access to the kitchen utensils. He knew all the principles, he argued, he had studied all the basics; _nothing _could go wrong.

Helpless and knowing what would become of him if he declined, (and really, who could resist Riku's cute face?) Taiga would hand in the keys to the cupboards, cabinets, drawers, stove and refrigerator. Sometimes, he would wonder to himself why he even bothered buying locks when the reason he bought those locks in the first place still had easy access to the keys.

"Where are those eggs?" Riku asked no one in particular as he rummaged inside the fridge. The smaller boy was in the mood to try cooking, again. Taiga prayed that their kitchen would come out alive after this.

"Riku-chan, are you _sure_ you don't want to order take out, instead? We can have Yakuniku! Or, if you want a home-cooked meal, I could cook for us! Didn't you like the fish fillet that I made the other day?" Taiga pleaded.

"No, I want to try something," Riku replied. Now, he was trying to look for something in the upper cupboards. Too bad he had a difficult time reaching it. Taiga, ever the gentleman, opened the cupboards for him. "What are you looking for?" he asked, ready to grab whatever product it was.

"The eggs."

"…But the eggs are inside the fridge, on the egg rack… It's on the other side of the lower door of the fridge. Uppermost shelf."

"Oh. Right." Riku went straight towards it, successfully locating and retrieving two eggs. Then two more. Then six. And another one for good measure.

Sensing that nothing he said would persuade Riku away from his decision, Taiga reluctantly sat on a chair, making sure that he still had a clear view of Riku. And that the fire extinguisher was ready for use at a moments notice.

Why did Riku have to be so determined? Taiga sighed. Oh well, that was one of the things that he did like about the other boy. And it was cute how Riku seemed to be so dedicated to the dish that he was making. His focus seemed to be entirely on cooking.

The room had been silent, save for the occasional sizzle from the pan and the screeching sound that Riku's sneakers made every time he would suddenly jerk away. So far so good. No one was hurt, nothing was set aflame, only seven eggs were wasted, and the kitchen was still surprisingly decent. At least Riku had the habit of cleaning up as he went along.

"Finally. It's done!" Riku exclaimed. He quickly grabbed a plate, transferring the dish and serving them on the table.

"That's great!" Taiga praised. Nothing went horribly wrong! "What d'you make, huh?"

"Fried eggs, sunny side up." The smaller boy proudly announced.

True enough, if one stared long enough, he could make out the said meal. All three eggs looked burnt, the albumen were scattered all over, two of the yolks were popped, and Taiga wondered if this was where half of the contents of the salt shaker were, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Riku _made_ something that _looked _edible. That in itself was an accomplishment.

"Itadakimasu," they both exclaimed as they took bites out of the fried eggs.

It was a bit salty, Taiga had to admit, but it tasted liked fried egg. Or chicken. Wait. No. It tasted like egg. "This is great, Riku-chan, how did you manage to make it?"

"I practiced." Riku answered. Taiga's jaw dropped. When had he done that? He was pretty sure he always had the keys and that he was always there when Riku was in the kitchen and he hadn't seen the boy practice enough to actually produce something like this.

"I asked Mamo-nee to teach me. We tried cooking at her house." Riku said in answer to Taiga's mental question.

"Oh." Mamori, that cute girl from that other team that Riku had been childhood friends with, Taiga recalled. Wow, she must've been one heck of a teacher if she managed to help Riku learn to actually cook something. Taiga wondered if her house was left with any drastic damages and how much they would need to pay for the repairs. Ah, but wait. "Why didn't you ask _me_ to teach you how to cook?" Taiga pouted. It felt like he was being ignored again and he didn't like that.

"Because Mamo-nee insisted," Riku said as if that explained everything… which it sort of did. After years of being with Riku, Taiga had come to acknowledge the persistence of the other girl. She was as determined as her 'little brother' could be.

Taiga stared at Riku. His boyfriend must've given a lot effort in training. He could just guess that Riku had placed the same amount of effort and concentration into practicing cooking as he would when training for a football game. Taiga just had to smirk. That meant a lot of effort and concentration.

"Next time, Riku-chan, _I'm_ going to be the one that's going to teach how to make other meals, okay?" Taiga said with a grin, but he then faked a hurt look. "I can't believe you didn't come to me first, though."

Riku simply nodded. "I was originally planning on learning on my own, but Mamo-nee found out and you know, insisted on teaching me. I didn't ask you because that felt like a pathetic thing to do…"

Taiga scoffed. Riku and his pride. Really, if he wasn't so adorable and amusing and good in bed, he wouldn't have stuck with him. There were a lot of people that were begging to be with his talented self. Riku was lucky that Taiga had chosen-

"And… I wanted to surprise you," Riku casually added as he kept digging on the unfinished egg.

Seconds passed and it was left in that state for the whole day.

xXx

Gelly: How I love leaving perverted implications during the end. X)

Now, obviously, I've taken liberties with Riku. I have no idea if he really can cook or not. If he can… My bad.

Reviews would be lovely.


End file.
